


ii. i want you to see daylight again.

by cacographyx



Series: five and klaus | post-apocalypse. [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Number Five | The Boy Gets A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacographyx/pseuds/cacographyx
Summary: “God, I can’t do a single thing without getting questioned!”“Five- the fuck is wrong with you?”
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: five and klaus | post-apocalypse. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086416
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	ii. i want you to see daylight again.

**Author's Note:**

> includes a suicide attempt and self harm. please proceed with caution.
> 
> ayo so i’m back at it again with another five and klaus fic. in this one klaus realizes the extent of five’s pain and almost has a heart attack on how none of the hargreeves siblings had noticed.
> 
> i’m trying to warn y’all- this is not lighthearted and has triggering topics in it so stay back if you are sensitive to them.

“So,” Allison says, finishing off her breakfast. “What do you guys have planned for today?”

“Dunno,” Diego replies, twirling around a knife. “Probably just gonna go out or something.”

Allison nods and looks over towards Vanya. “I was gonna go shopping, want to come? We can make it a whole ‘sister bonding day’ thing.”

Vanya smiles. “Sure.”

“I’ll go with you, Diego,” Luther says. “I have to pick up some stuff in town anyways.”

Said man just grunts in response.

“How about you, Five?” Vanya questions, giving her brother a small smile.

“The usual,” he replies, and doesn’t say anything else after that.

There is a short silence.

Klaus just leans forward in his chair and ruffles Five’s hair. “Hey, then I’ll stay here and hang out with my little bro.”

Five stabs Klaus with his menacing glare. “Call me that again and I’ll make sure you won’t have a hand to touch my hair with.”

“Aww,” Klaus coos. “You’re so cute when you’re angry.”

He just rolls his eyes and blinks upstairs. 

“Well, I’m gonna head out,” Diego says, standing up. This causes three other siblings to stand up as well. “Klaus, for the love of god, don’t cook. I’d like to come back to a house that’s not burned down.”

“No promises, brother dearest,” Klaus responds easily. 

Diego just shakes his head and walks out, followed by everyone else who had previously claimed to have plans for the day.

With bascially all of his siblings gone, Klaus stands up and looks over at the kitchen counter.

“Looks like it’s just you and me, Ben.”

—

“KLAUS!” 

Said man snaps out of his current daydream and falls off of the couch where he had been having a nice, relaxing time. Klaus staggers back up, rubbing his head vigorously.

“Jesus _fuck_ , Ben,” he groans, feeling agitated. “A little warning would’ve been nice!” 

However, when Klaus turns to face Ben, his angry expression melts off of his face as he sees that deceased brother is practically shaking with fear.

“…Ben?”

“Klaus.” He pauses, then forces himself to go on. “I think Five’s in danger.”

“What’dya mean? He’s probably in his room, doing whatever useless equation stuff he usually works on even though there’s seriously no apocalypse.” Klaus lights up a cigarette, takes a drag, and flicks a few ashes on the carpet. 

“No-”

“I mean, is math that important?”

“Klaus-”

“He’s literally a fifty eight year old and a thirteen year old at the same time, he shouldn’t be liking all this math and science stuff at either of those ages.”

“You-”

“He never listens to us, the world isn’t ending anytime soon-”

“KLAUS! IF YOU WON’T LET ME TALK, _YOUR_ WORLD IS GOING TO END SOON!”

He looks up, startled by Ben’s outburst. It almost makes him drop his cigarette, but catches it just in time.

“What’re you talking about?”

“I can… see him. Not well, but he’s holding something. Something sharp and shiny. Klaus, he’s fading into my world… and fading out of yours.”

—

“FIVE! OPEN UP THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!”

Klaus bangs his fists on the bathroom door, receiving no reply except for a soft hiss of pain. But there is no movement from inside signaling that his brother is getting up to unlock the door.

“Klaus,” Ben pleads, pulling at his hair. “Do something.”

“I don’t know if you could tell, but I _am_ doing something!”

Ben wants to strangle his brother. Which one, he does not know. “Use one of Allison’s bobby pins!”

“Oh, right.”

Sprinting faster than he ever has before, Klaus practically teleports to Allison’s room and grabs one of the small and thin metal objects. When he sticks it in the lock, he can practically feel Ben’s sigh of momentary relief when it clicks and the knob turns.

“Five-” And he stops.

He swears if he wasn’t so concerned for his smallest brother, he would throw up at the sight in front of him. 

Five is huddled in the small space between the bathtub and the cabinets. He’s shaking like a leaf and is covered in blood. Klaus feels his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach when he realizes that the shiny thing that his brother is holding is one of Diego’s best knives.

“Holy shit,” Klaus and Ben whisper out at the same time. The former rushes inside and grabs a towel for his brother’s wounds.

“Five Hargreeves, what the hell are you doing?!”

His facial expression is unclear, but the voice that comes out of him is both threatening and weak. “God, I can’t do a single thing without getting questioned!”

“Five- the fuck is wrong with you?”

The boy just smiles. It’s unlike any other ones Klaus has seen before. Five has his half genuine one, his murderous one, and his spiteful one. But this one… it’s a mixture of burning anger and paralyzing pain. 

“Go away, Klaus.”

Klaus’ eyes just about pop out at this. There is no way he is leaving his bleeding brother on the bathroom floor like this.

“Jesus Christ. Five, I’m not leaving you here. I- oh my god.” He’s about to grab the first aid kit to get gauze and rubbing alcohol to help stop his brother’s tiny body from losing more blood when Five’s bone-chilling voice makes him halt.

“Klaus. Leave right now. It’ll make it easier.”

There is an intense silence. Ben can hear the forced punctuation in Five’s sentences.

“No,” Ben says with desperation. “Don’t listen to him. My god, Klaus, help him!” He’s not letting any of his siblings die, especially not Five. Not his childhood best friend.

Following Ben’s orders and the panic in his soul, Klaus scrambles for the first aid kit while keeping a hand on Five’s ankle to prevent him from blinking away. It doesn’t matter anyway- there is no way he can escape in this state.

A high-pitched shriek stops him cold.

“LEAVE! KLAUS, PLEASE JUST LEAVE! LET ME FINISH THIS, LET ME DO IT IN PEACE! YOU’RE MAKING THIS SO DIFFICULT! GO AWAY!”

“Five… calm down. Please just calm down.” Klaus wonders how badly Five wants to die for him to beg and plead and use the word ‘please’.

“No… leave… Klaus, go away. Please. Please leave before it gets… worse.”

Meanwhile, Klaus has taken away Five’s blade and is tending to his wounds. The smaller of the two is in such a hysteric and panicked state that he doesn’t even notice.

“Please. Don’t make me do this the hard way. Let me go in peace. Klaus… I’m begging you.” 

Ben wants to die again at this moment. He has never heard Five sound so vulnerable and young. It breaks his heart into a million pieces, and judging by the look on Klaus’ face, he feels the exact same way.

“Klaus…”

“Five, I’m not leaving you,” Klaus says, his voice quivering as he fights to keep it steady as he finishes up cleaning his brother’s deep cuts. “I love you too much to do that.”

“No. You don’t love me.” Five’s eyes get dark and cloudy with agonizing pain. “If you loved me, you would leave. You wouldn’t let me suffer.”

“Don’t listen to him.” Ben knows that Klaus would never give up on Five, but he has to say this.

“I’d rather kill myself than listen to him,” Klaus hisses back. He’s switching emotions so quickly it’s wearing him out. But Five is turning paler with every passing second and he can’t get distracted.

When Klaus finishes patching up Five, he scoops him up in a hug, risking everything to do so.

Five does not react for a full nineteen seconds, and both Ben and Klaus worry that he has passed out from blood loss.

But when Klaus’ body shakes violently, he realizes that Five, the time-traveling assassin who has killed hundreds of people and doesn’t go soft for anything, is crying. Actually crying with real tears.

His broken sobs make Klaus’ and Ben’s hearts ache even more.

“Five… it’s going to be okay.”

“No! It’s never going to be okay!” Five cries out, trembling even more. “I-I hate you, K-Klaus Hargreeves. You s-should’ve left… you have t-to leave r-right n-now. Please d-don’t make m-me h-have to go through t-this.”

“Why do you want me to go away so badly? I mean, besides the fact that I’m apparently interrupting something.”

Five stays quiet and Klaus fears that he’s said the wrong thing. His brother is fragile, even more so than he’s ever been before, and he has to be careful with everything.

Then he replies.

“Because I want everything to end. I want to die. And… you’re Klaus. You’re making this difficult for me to do easily.”

Klaus does not respond (mostly because he still doesn’t get it).

“What he’s trying to say,” Ben supplies. “Is that he loves you. Because he loves you, you being here in his presence while he tries to end his life isn’t helping his plan.”

Oh.

Oh… Five… 

“Five. You really have no idea what it would do to me if you killed yourself, huh?” Klaus squeezes his brother tighter like he’s afraid of Five disappearing into thin air. “Hey… just get some rest. We’ll talk later, okay?”

He nods.

Ben watches.

His tears slowly subside.

Ben makes sure his wounds aren’t bleeding anymore.

He falls asleep.

Ben sits down opposite of the duo.

Klaus buries his face 

in Five’s hair

and

cries.

**Author's Note:**

> sbdjbdbs okay so that was that-
> 
> i know that that had like no detail on five’s reasoning behind his attempt whatsoever, but that was on purpose. the next one-shot will have more detail on that, but i’m not giving away any spoilers. ;) 
> 
> also i’m so sorry if that was particularly bad, it’s almost midnight and honestly i cannot think clearly at all.  
> -  
> please leave kudos and a comment if you liked this. have a good day/night.


End file.
